Smurfin' Smurf! This is pretty SMURFED Up
by CuntPuntRunt
Summary: Smurf, smurf smurf smurf smurfing smurf!   Please read and Review. warning: This crackfic sucks!  KAIBA BASHING!


**SMURFIN' SMURF, THIS IS PRETTY SMURFED UP RIGHT NYAH!**

**Yet another Sheitty crackfic by: Kanamakia Tsunderene. **

**WARNING: Prolly some yaoi, I write my cracks when I'm uber tired, and I type whatever comes to mind, so I have no idea what the hell this will all contain, so consider yourselves WARNED!**

**DICLAIMER: I has to says that I got inspired by things around me, YGOTAS really inspired me for a lot of shiturf. Oh, and the kitty cat dance. *chuckles* Yes…That's quite amusing….Oh yeah. But most of this SHITURFUH is mine. Like the play on the words. I'm good at that…**

_-XX-XX-_

I say sexy things to myself when I'm DAA-n-CIN'!

_-XX-XX-_

**Keep in mind, throughout this whole skit Joey has a balloon stretched over his head and nose…ENJOY!**

Yugi: Don't do it Joey!

Joey: I'm **GON**na do it!

Miyako: C'mon Brooks, you don't have to prove anything to Kaiba, he has a stick up his ass anyways…

Seto Kaiba: *_Gay flamer accent_* Hey, that was only one time….with that security guard guy…

Joey: Enough with the nicknames! Jeez, if I didn't know better I'd say you liked me or somethin'…

Miyako: I only like she-males…

Ryou: Hey…. That cuts deep y'know.

Miyako: Sorry, I only said it to prove a point.

Ryou: You are forgiven.

Joey: Ok, with you two lovebirds on set, were getting' nowhere. *_mocking a British accent_* "Buggah" off.

Miyako: By peeps!

Ryou: *_no accent*_ What a stereotype! Or should I say Hypocrite? He has a ridiculous accent too!

Miyako/Ryou: *_walks off stage*_

Yugi: Now that they're gone…

Joey: I can blow up this balloon using only my nose!

Seto Kaiba: *_Normal voice* _And your fat head…

Joey: You like it.

Seto Kaiba: *_Gay flamer accent_* GUILTY~ *_raises right hand* _OOH! How delightful! *_waves to security guard*_ Yoo-hoo! Concealed weapon somewhere down south over here! *_Bends over*_

Yugi: With this Flamer on set we're gonna get cancelled for being so homoerotic….

Joey: Yeah, ok pixie we get it, you like guys. Now either shut the hell up and sit there, or go bang that security guard in your office.

Seto Kaiba: *_Gay flamer accent_* Fine! Augh, I'll go bang him in my office…

Seto Kaiba: *_Gay flamer accent_* *_fading in the distance as he wanders away*_ Security! My orifice- I mean, Office, now ~!

Yugi: Ok, now that HE'S gone…

Joey: I can finally blow up a balloon using my nose!

Yugi: Ok, ready…?

Joey: Yeppers.

Yugi: Blow me away!

Joey: Urghhh…. *_straining as he exhales through his nose*_

Tea: PROVOCATIVE POSING- PROVOCATIVE PO-O-SING! *_Poses_*

Yugi: Damnit not again, Tea! Get back in your cage in the basement!

Tea: Does I's a-has toos? *_scratches stomach_*

Yugi: *_cracks random whip_* TIMMANYDONG! TEA! GET IN YOUR ASS FUCKING CAGE, RIGHT ASS FUCKING NOW!

Seto Kaiba: *_Gay flamer accent_* What doth mine fabulous ears detect about "ass fucking"?

Joey: Screw off Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba: *_Gay flamer accent_* GLADLY!

Joey: Alright, one more interruption and I'm not gonna do it.

Yugi: Ok, everyone QUIET ON SET…O KAIBA!

*_Canned studio laugh_*

Joey: Urgghh…Huhh. Uhhh…. *_turns blue_*

Marik: HOLY HELL, A SMURF! HOW E-VILE!

Joey: Urghh.

Marik: I'm gonna call you Mr. Blueballs, because it is E-VILE.

Joey: Graahurrrhhh… *_Clutches at head, balloon seems stuck*_

Yugi: Oh, Joey, you're so funny. But it's rude to make retarded noises at mentally impaired people, such as Marik.

Marik: HEY! I'm not retarded. I'm just E-VILE.

Yugi: Wh-wh-wh-wait…. Say evil again….

Marik: What? E-VILE?

Yugi: Yes, and you're saying it wrong. E-VILL. Say E-VILL.

Marik: E-VILE

Yugi: No, evil.

Marik: *_focusing really hard_* E-…VILE…

Yugi: DAMNIT! *_strangles Marik with the random whip*_

_-XX-XX-_

SCENE: _Tea, a washed out dancer living on the streets of New York, wearing a muddy, tattered leotard and an old raggedy trench coat. She's living on the streets, giving hand jobs for crack and money for other drugs._

Tea: Tree…Tree fitty?

Tea: Tree…Tree fitty now?

Tea: Be….Bum chum…?

Passerby: Here, take two yen…

Tea: Bu-Bum Chu-Chum? *_Giggles insanely_*

Passerby: Ok…?

_-XX-XX-_

FIN


End file.
